


I miss you!

by Stephanie_Louis3



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_Louis3/pseuds/Stephanie_Louis3
Summary: The world is upside down with the pandemics. Sutan is going nuts and David is tanned as fuck.
Relationships: Sutan Amrull | Raja/Raven
Comments: 2





	I miss you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! How are y'all doing?  
> I'm so happy to be sharing this story.  
> The pandemics and the amazing author Dartmouth inspired me to write about my favorite ship in the world, and here it is!  
> I apologize for any misspelling, this brazilian woman is doing her best. I hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> PS: Always good to remind you guys that this is PURE FICTION and I absolutely respect their respectives relationships!

**Praying Mantis:** hey, babe. Where are u?

**Nightmare in beige:** heyyy. Home, where else would I be?

**Praying Mantis:** I miss u! Can I come over?

**NIB** : Girl, I don't know. Have u been tested lately? It's a pandemic, I don't wanna mess up.

**PM** : Got tested yesterday. Pleeeaase?? Going crazy alone in this house.

**NIB** : hm...okay. When you arrive? 

**PM:** I'm on my way. 

* * *

1h 10 minutes later

*Knock knock*

_-You are really here!_ \- Spraying alcohol all over Sutan and his suitcase, David welcomes him.

_-Of course I am! I'm missing you like crazy, bitch!-_ He tries to hug David, who stops him right away.

_-No, no, no, no, no bitch! Shower before hugs. Everything you need is in the bathroom, go!_

* * *

While Sutan's in the shower, he lays down on his couch, listening to some old songs. The sun is getting ready to set, painting the blue sky with vibrant colors. Pink, orange and yellow.

_"The Guy up above knows how to put up a show."_ thinks him. Now the golden light comes streaming down his window, his tanned skin glowing even more and he closes his eyes to seize the moment.

_-What a view!_ \- Says Sutan, with damp hair, tank top, sweatshorts and a huge smile. David laughs softly, eyes still closed.

_-Come here!_ \- Sutan enjoys the view for few more seconds and walks towards the couch. As he leans, David feels waterdrops on his face. With Sutan laying on his arms, the warmth of his skin and his scent filling his nostrils, he realizes.

-I missed you so much, bitch!- Sutan moves his head a bit, his growing beard tickling David's neck.

_-I miss you everyday! Your horrible jokes, your cuntiness-_ he looks into David's eyes and strokes down his face - _your smile, your eyes._

_-Are you trying to seduce me, old man_?- chuckles Dave.

_-Is it working?-_ Sutan asks, kissing lightly his eyes, nose, cheeks, down his jaw and neck.

_-Yes!_ -It comes breathy, his pulse raising.

_-So yeah, I am.-_ David runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at his neck. He captures Sutan's lips with his own, kissing him passionately and with tenderness.

The makeout session continues for long minutes, until a loud noise coming out of Sutan's stomach makes them both fall into a fit of laugh. 

_\- My God, Sutan! When was the last time you ate?_

_-You know my diet is based on weed and white wine, what kind of question is that?_ \- They laugh more. 

_-So listen, we're gonna eat real food tonight. And I'm not saying that we can't drink or smoke, but let's just have a nice meal before all that, ok?_ \- Sutan nods and bite David's shoulder, before getting up and helping the handsome man that happens to be the love of his life.

As soon as they make into the kitchen, Sutan presses David against the counter, looking straight into his eyes. 

_-I love you so much! You know that, right?_ \- David's smile is now bigger than Sutan's hungry. 

_\- And I love you, Ariana Grandma!_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, to give me a piece of your mind, but remember to always be respectful. Thank you in advance!  
> Xoxo,  
> Medusa Stone a.k.a Stéphanie.


End file.
